Holiday make it happen
by Yamashita Yumi
Summary: Liburan mewujudkan segalanya, persahabatan, percintaan dan kebahagiaan bersama. The best holiday ever! Beginner Author, jadi mohon bimbingannya -RnR-
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi Minna-san…**

**Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Mia^^**

**Belakangan ini saya sedang menghabiskan liburan sekolah saya dengan mengetik cerita-cerita gaje(?) hehe.. Dan ini adalah salah satu dari cerita gaje(?) saya XD**

**Sumarry : ****Sakura, Ino dan teman-teman asramanya sedang menghabiskan liburannya diluar asrama. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak keluar asrama. Dan fanfic ini pun dibuat untuk menceritakan liburan mereka yang mengubah kehidupan mereka dan memberikan pengalaman yang amat berharga bagi mereka.**

**Rating : T**

**No Warning :p**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Holiday Make It Happen"**_

Sebuah sekolah khusus Putri, Ginha School merupakan sekolah perempuan yang paling terkenal di desa Konoha. Sekolah ini terdiri dari beberapa tingkatan, dari SD, SMP, sampai SMA. Sekolah Asrama ini memiliki banyak peraturan yang sangat ketat, juga ekskul yang amat banyak. Dari ekskul basket, voli, paduan suara, musik, dan lainnya. Sakura Haruno, yang merupakan murid terpandai di sma ini adalah ketua osis sma Ginha.

Suatu hari di SMA Ginha.

"Pagiii", sapa Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar seperti biasanya.

"Pagi Ino. Sekarang saatnya kau piket! Ayoo!", jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu cokelat kepadanya.

"Isshh.. Kenapa kau ingat jadwal piketku sihh?", desah Ino kepada Sakura.

"Karena aku ketua kelas bodoh! Sudah! Cepat piket!",bentak Sakura sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

"Sialan Sakura!huh!", gumam Ino sendirian sambil menyapu ruang kelas.

"Ino! Tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu", sahut Hinata polos.

"Kata kasar bagaimana?", jawab Ino _sok_ polos.

"Kata 'Sialan' tadi"

"Aha! Barusan kau juga mengatakannya kan Hinata? Tidak baik", seru Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tertawa jahil.

"Ups! Maaf! Aku tak sengaja… ahh.. dasar bodoh..", gumam Hinata dengan sangat polosnya dan tidak sadar kalau Ino sedang menjahilinya.

"Ohoho, tak apa-apa Hin, tak apa-apa", jawab Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ino yamanaka memang terkenal sebagai anak yang sangat jahil dan agresif di Ginha School. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga terkenal sangat pemalas, bandel, dan lain sebagainya. Nasibnya saja yang baik karena dia bersahabat dengan Sakura sang ketua Osis yang amat dihormati, apabila tidak, mungkin dia akan dimusuhi seluruh siswi SMA Ginha karena sifat-sifat meyebalkannya tadi. Sedangkan Hinata Hyuuga, anak polos yang pendiam ini sangat sering menjadi korban kejahilan Ino dari SD. Karena kepolosannya yang telah melebihi KKM inilah, kepintarannya menjadi tertutup, sehingga banyak orang sangka dia itu kurang pintar atau kata kasarnya adalah bodoh. Padahal dia adalah salah satu siswi yang amat pandai tak kalah dengan Sakura sang ketua Osis.

_Ning-Nong_

_Ning-Nong_

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, seluruh siswi masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk memulai pembelajaran.

"Pagi", sapa guru Kurenai sambil berlalu masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi buu", sahut para murid sambil duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pembelajaran, ibu akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan murid baru"

"Murid baru? Pindahan mana bu?", sahut Ino tidak sabaran.

"Sabar Ino, itu akan dijelaskan nanti oleh murid pindahan itu sendiri. Kalau begitu (menoleh keluar pintu), Ayo silahkan masuk"

Para murid : *Hening*

"Baik anak-anak, ini dia murid baru yang akan belajar bersama dengan kita mulai sekarang. Ayo silahkan perkenalkan diri"

"Hm! Hai, nama saya Temari. Saya murid pindahan dari desa Sunagakure, mohon bimbingannya ya!", sapa Temari dengan tersenyum riang.

Para murid : "Haii Temari",balas para murid serentak.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Temari langsung duduk di sebuah bangku kosong tepat disebelah Ino.

"Hai, aku Ino",bisik Ino kepada Temari.

"Hai Ino, aku Temari(tersenyum), salam kenal"

"Hm! Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau pindah sekolah?",Tanya Ino dengan entengnya.

"Oh, aku pindah karena paksaan ayahku", jawab Temari dengan singkatnya.

"Yah, tapi.. kenapa ayahmu memaksamu untuk pindah?", balas Ino dengan muka penasaran.

"Karena aku tomboy dan tak bisa diatur!", seru Temari dengan muka kesalnya.

"Jadi… apa hubungannya?", Tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

"Ya karena itulah.. aku dipindahkan ke asrama ini agar aku bisa lebih disiplin. Karena katanya disini peraturannya sangat ketat kan? Maka dari itu, ayahku memaksaku pindah dari sekolah biasa di Suna, jadi ke asrama Konoha yang ketat ini dengan maksud untuk memberiku pelajaran karena ketidak disiplinanku!",seru Temari dengan nada sedikit lebih kencang, yang mengakibatkan beberapa siswi menoleh kepadanya.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik! Sedang apa sih kalian?", seru Sakura kepada Temari dan Ino.

"Kami sedang berkenalan Sakura!", bisik Ino.

"Ya ampun, berkenalannya nanti saja saat istirahat. Sekarang kan waktunya untuk belajar!", bentak Sakura kepada Ino.

"Baik kalau begitu Ino, mohon bimbingannya", lanjut Temari sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hey hey, minta bimbingannya jangan kepada Ino. Ino itu bukan lah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bimbingan", sahut Sakura kepada Temari.

"Oh! Baiklah kalau begitu, mohon bimbingannya ya Sakura", balas Temari polos.

"Yep!"

"ishh…",desah Ino sambil mengeryitkan dahinya.

_Ning Nong_

_Ning Nong_

Waktu istirahat pun dimulai. Para siswi langsung bergegas keluar ruangan kelas, namun langsung terhenti karena kedatangan kepala sekolah mereka, nyonya Tsunade, yang sekaligus adalah hokage.

"Hai, anak-anak. Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?", sapa sang kepala sekolah, Nyonya Tsunade kepada murid-muridnya.

Para murid : "Hai buu.. tentu", sahut para murid serentak.

"Baik. Jadi begini, sebentar lagi kan kita akan selesai 1 semester tahun ini. Biasanya kalian akan diberikan liburan sebulan di asrama. Tapi sekarang, ibu mengusulkan untuk meliburkan kalian sebulan diluar asrama."

Para murid : "Apaaa? Waahh!", seru para murid kegirangan.

"Tapi bu, kan sudah peraturannya kalau anak sma Ginha tidak boleh berlibur keluar asrama sampai lulus nanti?", sahut Sakura tidak setuju.

"Saya tau, tapi peraturannya sekarang sudah dirubah. Karena banyak orangtua kalian yang protes. Lagipula ibu pikir juga tidak baik mengurung kalian seperti ini. Jadi mulai sekarang kemaskan barang-barang kalian, karena liburan tinggal 5 hari lagi."

Para murid : "Baik buu!"

Nyonya Tsunade pun langsung pergi keluar kelas, hendak pergi kekelas sebelah untuk memberikan informasi yang sama.

"Uwaaa! Ini hebat kan Sakura! Akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari asrama membosankan ini! Yeay!", seru Ino dengan girangnya kepada Sakura.

"…"

"Sakura?", Tanya Ino bingung dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Ah! Eeh.. iyaya, sangat hebat..", jawab Sakura sambil tak lama kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eeh, um.. tenang saja Sakura! Liburan nanti kau menginap dirumahku saja!",seru Ino dengan tatapan serius.

"Ohaha, tidak usah Ino. Tidak usah repot-repot", balasnya.

"Aku serius! Aku ingin menghabiskan liburan ini denganmu Sakura.. kalau tak mau tak apa sih, memang aku terlalu payah ya, sampai-sampai temanku sendiri tak mau berlibur denganku", lanjut Ino sambil memasang tanpang memelasnya.

"Eeeehh.. bukan begitu Ino, tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu! Tidak mungkin lah, tenang saja.. lagipula semua anggota keluargaku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik dan menganggapmu sebagai salah satu keluarga kami. Jadi.. mau yaaa?", seru Ino dengan manjanya.

"Ahh.. baiklah, tapi tidak mungkin aku menginap dirumahmu selama sebulan. Mungkin hanya seminggu"

"Oke!"

Sakura akhirnya mengalah pada Ino, dan telah memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Ino liburan nanti hanya dalam jangka waktu seminggu. Ino mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal sementara dirumahnya saat liburan itu, dikarenakan orangtua Sakura yang sedang berada diluar desa. Ino merasa kasihan kepada Sakura apabila di liburan ini dia hanya kesepian sendiri dirumahnya. Maka dari itu, dia menawarkan Sakura untuk liburan dirumahnya. Orangtua Sakura adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha yang bernama HarunoCorp . karena itu, mereka sangatlah sibuk dan sekarang sedang mengurusi berbagai kegiatan perindustrian diluar desa.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid pun datang. Setelah pembagian rapot, mereka diperbolehkan untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan berlibur. Ino yang telah megemasi semua barangnya beberapa hari lalu sudah menunggu di depan gerbang pagi-pagi sekali, tidak sabar untuk liburan bersama sahabatnya Sakura.

_Ning Nong_

_Ning Nong_

"Baik. Sampai bertemu lagi sebulan kemudian ya anak-anak", seru Nyonya Tsunade sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Yaaa buuuu", seru anak-anak serempak bersemangat.

"Sakura, selamat liburan ya. Tolong sampaikan salam ibu kepada kedua orangtuamu", menepuk bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baik bu", jawab Sakura.

"Hati-hati ya semua!", lanjut Nyonya Tsunade dari kejauhan.

"Ya buu!", jawab para murid serempak seraya berjalan menjauhi sekolah.

Semua murid berhamburan pergi keluar gerbang sekolah Ginha. Mereka semua terlihat bersemangat dengan koper ditangan mereka masing-masing. Banyak siswi yang begitu terkagum ketika melihat segerombolan anak lelaki melewati mereka, seakan melihat artis besar saja. Maklum, mereka sangatlah jarang melihat lelaki dari SD sampai sekarang. Hal itu pun juga terjadi pada Ino.

"Oalaahh!", seru Ino ketika melihat segerombolan anak lelaki melewatinya.

"Ya ampun Ino", Seru Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura! Sudah setahun aku tidak melihat lelaki! Harusnya kau tau perasaanku dong!"

"Iyalah iya. Padahal kau kan sering melihat lelaki di majalah", jawab Sakura enteng.

"iihh Sakura! Beda dong!"

"Haha, iya deh iya"

Kemudian beberapa lelaki datang melewati mereka berdua. Salah seorang lelaki itu adalah tetangga Sakura, yang bernama Lee.

"Heyy! Sakuraaa! Lama tak jumpaa!", seru Lee ketika berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Oh! Hai Lee. Iya, kau juga", Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tambah cantik saja kamu Sakura,hehe. Apa kabar?"

"Haha, biasa saja. Baik, Lee sendiri?"

"Sangat baik! Hehe (melirik ke Ino), siapa temanmu ini Sakura?"

"Oh.. ini Ino Yamanaka. Sahabatku dari SD di asrama Ginha"

"Oh! Salam kenal!" ucap Lee sambil menyodorkan tangannya kepada Ino dengan maksud untuk berjabat tangan.

Ino : "Ah.. eehh ya, salam kenal juga" jawab Ino sambil mengabaikan tangan Lee seakan tidak melihatnya.

"Oh..um.. kalau begitu Sakura! Aku duluan ya..", lanjut Lee.

"Ah! Iya Lee", jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Lee dan teman-temannya pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ino…!", bentak Sakura kepada Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Apa?", jawab Ino _sok_ polos.

"Kenapa kau sombong sekali tadi? Katanya kau ingin sekali melihat dan kangen dengan lelaki? Tapi kenapa kau tadi sombong sekali?", seru Sakura dengan muka kesalnya.

"Ya ampun Sakura tidak mengerti ya? Aku hanya ingin melihat lelaki yang tampan! Bukan seperti yang tadi!"

"Memangnya Lee kenapa?", Tanya Sakura semakin kesal.

"Dia itu jelek", jawab Ino dengan entengnya.

"Jahat kau Ino! Dia itu temanku!"

"Ya tapi kenyataannya memang begitu kan? Yasudah lah aku minta maaf kalau aku salah" lanjut Ino sambil melengoskan kepalanya.

"Haahh.. Ya aku maafkan", balasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai ke rumah Ino dengan berjalan kaki. Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut dengan hebohnya oleh keluarga Yamanaka. Dan mereka pun langsung masuk ke kamar Ino untuk membereskan kamar.

"Ahh.. kangen sekali rasanya..", seru Ino sambil mengamati ruangan yang sudah lama tak ditempatinya.

"Iya. Aku juga kangen kamarku..", balas Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Tenang saja Sakura, minggu depan juga kamu akan pulang kerumahmu dan bertemu ayah ibumu kan?", seru Ino berusaha menghiburnya.

"Yah kalau mereka sudah pulang.."

"Mereka pasti akan pulang! Pasti!", Jawab Ino dengan muka serius.

"Haha. Semoga saja", balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Loh? Ini foto siapa?", Tanya Sakura kepada Ino sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

"Ahhh! Sakura jangan lihat!", Seru Ino dengan paniknya ketika melihat Sakura menemukan foto masa kecilnya.

"Waah, ini Ino ya yang berambut bob? Lucuuu"

"Ah! Jangan! Itu foto yang memalukan!"

"Memalukan? Lucu kok! Hihi..", Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa jahil.

"Ih Sakura. Itu fotoku saat masih sangat bocah. Sudah sini kembalikan!"

"Bocah? Saat umur berapa memangnya?"

"Lebih tepatnya saat aku berumur 5 tahun sebelum masuk SD", jelas Ino.

"Waah pantas saja! Tapi ngomong-ngomong.. anak laki-laki disebelahmu ini siapa Ino?", Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan foto anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermata tajam disebelah Ino.

"Ah.. sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya juga kamu tau Sakura. Sini kembalikan!", seru Ino mulai kesal.

"Yah.. yasudah ini", lanjut Sakura sambil meletakkan kembali fotonya keatas meja belajar Ino.

Dalam waktu 30 menit, kamar Ino pun sudah selesai dimodifikasi, sekarang menjadi kamar Ino&Sakura. Barang-barang sudah tertata sangat rapi dan suasana kamar jadi terasa lebih hidup dari semula. Karena hari masih pagi, tepat pukul 9.30 pagi, mereka pun berencana untuk pergi jalan-jalan mengitari perumahan sekitar sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa lalunya. Sakura yang amat tomboy ini memakai pakaian yang terlihat kebesaran, dengan jaket dan topi. Sangat berlawanan dengan gaya berpakaian Ino yang amat feminim dengan baju tanpa lengan, rok pink, dan rambut diikat tengah.

Saat perjalanan.

"Ahh.. menyenangkan ya, rasanya sudah lamaaa sekali", seru Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hm! Sangat menyenangkan!"

"Nanti kita lewat rumahnya Sakura juga ya! Kan sudah lama tuh"

"Ah tidak usah.. lebih baik setelah ini kita langsung saja pergi ke bioskop. Kata kakakmu kan ada film bagus jam 10.00 nanti", jawab Sakura dengan maksud tidak setuju.

"Ihh Sakura.. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Lagipula kita juga sudah dikejar waktu ini, film nya mulai 30 menit lagi sih"

"Nah, maka itu.. sebaiknya sekarang kita segera bergegas kesana"

"Ah tidak-tidak! Waktu begitu sepertinya masih cukup untuk melewati rumahmu..", seru Ino plin-plan.

"Yah tapii.."

"Sudahlah ayo!", seru Ino bersemangat.

"Haahh…", desah Sakura yang telah mengalah lagi dari Ino.

Kemudian, mereka pun telah sampai didepan rumah Sakura yang ternyata masih tidak berpenghuni. Rumah nya masih sangat gelap dan sangat sepi, tentu saja karena tak ada yang menghuni selama setahun ini. Sakura pun semakin sedih dan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Ino yang melihatnya berlari pun langsung secepatnya pergi menyusul. Setelah mereka pergi melewati rumah Sakura yang masih kosong itu, mereka langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju bioskop yang film nya hampir dimulai, 5 menit lagi. Sesampainya disana, mereka dicegat oleh petugas bioskop yang berambut orange, bermata biru dengan pipi yang tergores-gores(?).Setelah dilihat tanda pengenalnya, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto!

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Nah inilah chapter pertamanya. Banyak yang salah kata? Iya. Kurang bagus? Comment. Gak suka? Don't read. hehe. Chapter selanjutnya sedang pada tahap pengetikan(?) Jadi mohon ditunggu dan review ya? hehe. Jaa~ mohon bimbingannya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa!**

**Lama tak jumpa! #eh #dikemplang. Baru juga beberapa jam yang lalu=3= hehe. Sepertinya saya terlalu terburu-buru update fanfic nya^^" (pantes chapter sebelumnya banyak yang salah nulis! #digampar). Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka ngetik sih, habis saya bosan liburan dirumah gak ngapa-ngapain TT^TT #DL.**

**Nah! Daripada Curhat gapenting, kita lanjut saja ya chapter 2 saya yang dibuat secepat kilat. Here we go…!**

**Sumarry : Sakura, Ino dan teman-teman asramanya sedang menghabiskan liburannya diluar asrama. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak keluar asrama. Dan fanfic ini pun dibuat untuk menceritakan liburan mereka yang mengubah kehidupan mereka dan memberikan pengalaman yang amat berharga bagi mereka.**

**No Warning!**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Holiday Make It Happen"**_

Sesampainya disana, mereka dicegat oleh petugas bioskop yang berambut orange, bermata biru dengan pipi yang tergores-gores(?). Setelah dilihat tanda pengenalnya, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Berhentiiii!", seru petugas bioskop berambut orange ini dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ihhhh! Memangnya ada apa sih?", seru Ino dengan kagetnya.

"Diam! Jangan bergerak!"

Kemudian petugas muda ini langsung berbicara dengan seseorang melalui walkie talkie nya. Tampaknya dia sedang melaporkan sesuatu dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat serius.

"Baik! Sekarang kalian ikut aku!", bentak petugas sambil memborgol tangan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu! Memangnya kami salah apa?", seru Sakura dengan tatapan bingung dan sebal.

"Benar! Kami tidak berbuat apa-apa kan?", lanjut Ino dengan suara yang amat kencang.

"Sudah! Ikut aku dulu!", bentak petugas bioskop bernama Naruto ini dengan muka bengisnya, yang membuat Ino dan Sakura tunduk kepadanya.

Akhirnya mereka dibawa ke sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang tampaknya seperti ruang interogasi yang amat gelap dan menyeramkan. Disana, Ino dan Sakura diborgol sambil duduk disebuah bangku kecil yang persis menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar, persis layaknya di sebuah ruang interogasi sungguhan.

"Baik. Sudah sampai tuan", seru Naruto si petugas kepada atasannya melalui walkie talkie nya.

"Hey! Cepat beritahu kami apa maksud dari semua ini?", Seru Sakura dengan kesalnya.

"Lihat saja nanti"

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut putih datang ke ruangan mereka, yang setelah dilihat kartu namanya, dia bernama Tuan Jiraiya. Salah seorang lelaki tersukses di desa konoha yang memiliki banyak perusahaan ternama, seperti bioskop Konofilm ini, dan pemandian air panas terkenal 'Konohote' atau disebut juga Konoha Hot Water.

"Baik! Jadi benar dia orangnya Naruto?", seru Jiraiya si pemilik bioskop ternama ini dengan nada yang amat tinggi dan berat.

"Ya! Saya yakin! Sepertinya dia menyamar menjadi perempuan tuan!", tegas Naruto dengan yakinnya.

"Hey! Kami memang perempuan! Baka!", teriak Sakura kesal.

"Sudah! Biar kuperiksa dulu", sela Jiraiya dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"Periksa apa maksudmu?", Seru Sakura dengan mata terbelalak besar dan amat kaget.

"Hihi.. coba buktikan kalau kalian perempuan dengan melepas pakaian kalian sekarang", jawab Jiraiya dengan muka mesumnya dan tawa jahatnya.

"Enak saja kau! Memangnya kami ini apa? Segitu murahannya kah? Tidak akan!", jawab Sakura dengan nada yang amat tinggi sambil melengoskan kepalanya.

"Benar! Kami takkan semudah itu melepas nya! Ini sama saja seperti pelecehan, sialan!", Seru Ino dengan tatapan yang benar-benar mengerikan dan nada suara yang amat tinggi.

"Ohoho.. tenang..tenang.. aku hanya bercanda. Kurasa memang bukan kalian ya"

"Tu-tunggu dulu tuan! Tapi dia yang berambut kuning itu benar-benar mirip kan? Tidak mungkin salah", Sela Naruto dengan muka seriusnya.

"Memang iya, tapi.. ada satu hal yang menyebabkan bahwa dia bukanlah lelaki sialan itu", jawab Jiraiya sambil mengamati Ino.

"Memangnya apa tuan?", Tanya Naruto dengan bingungya, karena menurutnya Ino sangatlah mirip dengan orang yang sedang dicari oleh mereka.

"Hm… Tangannya", jawab Jiraiya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tangannya?", Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak melihatnya dengan teliti ya Naruto? Kalau orang sialan itu memiliki mulut aneh dibalik telapak tangannya yang berfungsi untuk mencuri barang-barang curiannya", jelasnya.

"Ah! Ohya! Kalau dia…", seru Naruto sambil beranjak pergi menghampiri Ino.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau?", seru Ino ketakutan.

"Oh! Benar.. kalau begitu aku yang salah ya..", jawab Naruto sambil menunduk malu.

"Hah.. jadi kalian kira kami ini pencuri itu?", sahut Sakura dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Lebih tepatnya kami mengira temanmu itu pencurinya, dan kau partnernya", jawab Jiraiya sambil berlaga _sok_ keren.

"Gommen..", sela Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Cih! Kalau begitu cepat buka borgol ini!", bentak Ino kepada Naruto.

"Ah! Baik!", seru Naruto sambil cepat-cepat membuka borgol Ino dan segera menghampiri Sakura untuk hal yang sama.

"Huh! Makanya jangan asal tangkap dong, membuang-buang waktu saja!"

"Tau nih.. padahal kita baru saja keluar dari asrama dan berniat untuk bersenang-senang bersama. Malah jadi seperti ini", lanjut Sakura dengan muka kecewa.

"Jadi kalian.. anak asrama Ginha?", Tanya Naruto dengan mimic muka tidak percaya.

"Hm! Aku ketua osis SMA nya!", bentak Sakura kesal.

"Kau..? ketua SMA yang…", seru Naruto sambil ketakutan dan melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang 3 langkah.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?", Tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Dia murid Nyonya Tsunade kepala sekolah kami yang amat kuat. Begitu pula Sakura!", jawab Ino.

*glek* "Sekali lagi.. maafkan aku", Sahut Naruto dengan tampang paniknya, seakan akan dimakan oleh binatang buas.

"Cih! Baiklah aku maafkan", jawab Sakura sambil melengoskan kepalannya.

"A-arigatou..", jawab Naruto lega.

"Tsunade ya? Apa kabarnya dia?", Tanya Jiraiya dengan muka serius.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Oh begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu Naruto! Antar mereka kembali ke depan."

"Baik tuan"

Kemudian Sakura dan Ino kembali digiring kedepan bioskop oleh Naruto. Kesalahpahaman pun berakhir. Sebenarnya, pencuri yang dimaksud tuan Jiraiya dan naruto adalah Deidara. Deidara terkenal sebagai pencuri paling dicari di konoha yang amat profesional. Karena tinggi dan bentuk rambutnya yang amat menyerupai Ino lah yang membuat mereka menyangka bahwa Ino adalah Deidara itu.

Setelah mereka sampai didepan bioskop, Naruto terus-terusan meminta maaf kepada Sakura karena ketakutan. Akhirnya, Ino meminta Naruto mengganti rugi masalah ini dengan memberikan tiket gratis untuk film yang akan diputar besok. Dan Naruto pun menyampaikan permintaan ini ke tuan Jiraiya, yang akhirnya diperbolehkan. Setelah itu, Sakura dan Ino kembali pulang dengan muka cemberut dan kecewa. Tetapi untungnya mereka mendapatkan tiket gratis besok yang membuat mereka merasa tidak dirugikan.

Keesokan harinya di Bioskop Konofilm.

"Akhirnya, tiba juga saatnya kita menonton ya Sakura!", sahut Ino kepada Sakura yang masih kesal karena kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya tidak menonton film pilihannya itu.

"Hm..? kok petugasnya berbeda ya?"

"Ah! Benar. Bukan si petugas bodoh berambut orange kemarin", balas Ino.

Kemudian mereka pun menghampiri petugas yang sedang sibuk membereskan karcis sambil berbincang-bincang santai dengan walkie talkie nya. Pemuda itu terlihat amat menyeramkan menurut Ino dan Sakura karena tatapan matanya yang amat tajam seakan-akan dapat membunuh mereka berdua dalam sekejap. Namun siapa sangka, Sakura ternyata jatuh hati pada lelaki itu pada pandangan pertama!. Namun, Sakura tidak mengungkapkan isi hati nya itu kepada teman baiknya sendiri, Ino. Dan ketika Sakura mendekati petugas tampan berambut hitam bermata tajam itu, dia langsung mengetahui namanya dari kartu nama petugas yang terletak tepat dibagian sebelah kiri bajunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", Tanya petugas tampan tersebut kepada Sakura yang sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Ah.. em.. ka-kami…", jawab Sakura dengan terbata-bata saking kagetnya setelah mendengar suara pria tampannya itu yang amat keren.

"Kami ingin menonton film. Ini karcisnya", sela Ino sambil mengambil karcis dari tangan Sakura dan memberikan karcisnya bersamaan dengan karcis Sakura kepada petugas pujaan Sakura, temannya itu.

"Oh.. baik. Silahkan masuk", jawab petugas dengan gaya nya yang sangat cool dengan tatapan mata menuju kepada Sakura yang masih kaku di depannya sambil melamun.

"Sakura! Kau tak apa-apa?", sahut Ino bertekad menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya yang membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Ah! Ehh.. ya! Aku tak apa-apa. Maaf", jawab Sakura dengan kagetnya setelah mendengar sahutan Ino.

"Baik. Ayo masuk"

"Y-ya! Baik", seru Sakura sambil berlari cepat.

Selagi mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bioskop, Sasuke sibuk memainkan walkie talkie nya. Ternyata dari tadi dia sedang berbicara dengan rekan sekaligus sahabat karibnya yang ternyata juga petugas bioskop ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi.. dia orangnya?", sahut Sasuke kepada Naruto dari walkie talkie nya setelah Sakura dan Ino masuk kedalam bioskop.

"Hm! Benar! Menyeramkan kan?", jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Tidak. Malahan, menurutku dia agak aneh ya…", lanjut Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut hitamnya yang amat keren.

"Aneh? Dia itu sangat seram tau! Salah orang mungkin kau!"

"Tidak. Dia sama persis seperti yang ada di foto.", jawab Sasuke dengan singkatnya.

"Aneh kenapa memangnya?", Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit bingung dan penasaran.

"Ya aneh saja. Eh sudah dulu ya Naruto! Aku sibuk nih. Maaf ya!", seru Sasuke sambil mematikan walkie talkie nya.

"Cih! Langsung dimatikan. Kebiasaan, padahal aku penasaran", gumam Naruto sambil kembali menjalankan waktu jam istirahatnya dengan memakan mie ramen kesukaannya.

3 setengah jam berlalu, Sakura dan Ino keluar dari bioskop karena film sudah selesai. Mereka pun sangat senang karena film yang mereka tonton sangat memuaskan. Akhirnya mereka bertekad untuk pulang karena hari sudah larut malam. Tetapi tekadnya dihancurkan oleh pengganggu yang amat mereka benci, Naruto si petugas bioskop yang menyebalkan(bagi mereka berdua).

"Oiy oiy! Bagaimana film nya? Bagus kan?", sahut Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ya, sangat bagus. Terima kasih atas karcis gratisnya", jawab Sakura dengan singkat yang bertekad untuk menghindari Naruto, tetapi rencananya sia-sia.

"Eiit! Mau kemana nyonya ketua osis?", lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi genitnya yang hampir menyerupai tuan Jiraiya kemarin sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Aku ingin pulang lah baka! Cepat minggir!", bentak Sakura sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang barusan berada di pundaknya.

"Sombongnyaa.. kau tidak mau bermain-main dulu kah?"

"Aku tak perlu bermain-main! Sudah minggir! Issh!", Geram Sakura saking kesalnya.

"Ahh masa sihh…? Hik!", lanjut Naruto dengan suara nya yang semakin melemah dan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah seketika menjadi merah muda, yang ternyata dia sedang mabuk karena minuman yang tadi ia minum dan terjatuh pingsan di tubuh Sakura.

"Hyaahh! Ino! Tolong bangunkan dong!", seru Sakura panik karena tubuhnya yang ditimpa oleh Naruto.

"Ah! Ya!", jawab Ino sambil segera membangunkan Naruto dan menidurkannya di kursi taman tak jauh dari sana.

"Duh.. menyusahkan saja. Sudah jam 9 malam pula. Ayo pulang Ino"

"Hm! Tapi… kau yakin kita akan meninggalkannya sendirian disini? Kalau kenapa-k enapa bagaimana…?", lanjut Ino sedikit takut dan bingung.

"Benar juga sih. Kabarnya disini daerah yang kurang aman kalau malam hari ya? Lalu.. bagaimana?", seru Sakura menjadi panik.

"Duh.. kita antar dia kerumahnya saja deh", jawab Ino sambil meletakkan tangan Naruto dibahu nya yang bermaksud untuk merangkulnya dan membawanya pulang kerumahnya.

"Tapi Ino.. ini sudah terlalu larut malam. Lagipula, memang kau tau dimana rumahnya?", Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan yang terlihat amat bingung.

"Nih! Di kartu identitasnya", jawab Ino sambil memperlihatkan kartu identitas Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Ohya.. pintar juga kau Ino! Kalau begitu kita harus cepat! Ayo", seru Sakura sambil ikut meletakkan tangan Naruto di bahu kirinya dan merangkulnya pulang kerumahnya.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat amat sederhana, dan itu lebih mirip kos-kosan daripada rumah pribadi. Dan ternyata benar, itu adalah kos-kosan khusus petugas bioskop pemberian dari tuan Jiraiya. Dan saat mereka mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, keluar lah seorang lelaki yang terlihat keren dengan rambut acak-acakan dan muka yang amat familiar yang belum lama ini mereka kenal, ternyata dia adalah petugas pujaan Sakura!, Uchiha Sasuke.

-TO BE CONTINUED—

**OK! Inilah Chapter 2 nya. Gommen kalau ceritanya agak gaje(?) dan banyak kesalahan kata T^T, maklum buatnya terlalu terburu-buru*salah sndiri*. Mohon review dan bimbingannya…. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Minna… O genki desu ka?^^**

**Belakangan ini kodisi saya sedang tidak fit, makanya jarang melanjutkan fic._. sebenarnya saya sudah buat sampai chapter 4 lho;O dan chapter 3 ini sudah lama selesai dibuat, tp berhubung saya males update…. Jd lama deh =w= *maaf curhat—"* kita lanjutkan saja ya! Ini dia chapter 3 nya~**

**Summary : ****Sakura, Ino dan teman-teman asramanya sedang menghabiskan liburannya diluar asrama. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak keluar asrama. Dan fanfic ini pun dibuat untuk menceritakan liburan mereka yang mengubah kehidupan mereka dan memberikan pengalaman yang amat berharga bagi mereka.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship**

**No Warning :p**

**Disclaimer :Always Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Holiday Make It Happen"**_

Dan saat mereka mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, keluar lah seorang lelaki yang terlihat keren dengan rambut acak-acakan dan muka yang amat familiar yang belum lama ini mereka kenal, ternyata dia adalah petugas pujaan Sakura!, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wah ada tamu ya…", ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang amat santai.

"Kami bukan tamu! Kami kesini untuk mengembalikan teman bodohmu ini!", jawab Ino dengan nada tinggi yang layaknya seperti berteriak.

"Oh begitu.. Yasudah, taruh saja dia di sofa itu",(menunjuk sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat).

"Cih! Bicaramu menyebalkan sekali! Bantu kami dong! Kami kan perempuan, mana kuat menopangnya lagi setelah berjalan 15 menit sambil menopang lelaki besar ini", teriak Ino dengan ekspresi muka yang amat kesal.

"Cerewet sekali. Siapa suruh membawanya pulang?", jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang lagi-lagi terdengar sangat santai sambil beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ih menyebalkan sekali sih! Sakura! Kau juga! Bantu aku _kek_! Daritadi melamun saja, ada apa sih?", bentak Ino dengan kesalnya kepada Sakura yang daritadi diam saja terpaku oleh ketampanan Sasuke.

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku… ba-baiklah. Hey kau! Tunggu!", teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan raut muka yang menyeramkan.

Sasuke pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya pergi saja begitu dong! Dia kan temanmu(melirikkan matanya ke Naruto), kalau bukan karena dia, kami juga tidak akan kesini! Sebagai lelaki, seharusnya kau membantu wanita! Apalagi wanita seperti kami yang menopang lelaki besar seperti ini! Seperti itukah sikapmu sebagai lelaki? Sungguh tidak jantan!", teriak Sakura dengan ekspresi yang amat serius sekaligus menyeramkan. Sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau dia telah melepaskan topangannya terhadap Naruto.

"Aihhh! Sakura! Santailah sedikit!", seru Ino sambil berupaya untuk menopang kembali Naruto.

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku! Saking kesalnya aku sampai lupa diri.. Gommen!", teriak Sakura panik sambil berusaha menopang kembali Naruto. Namun usahanya sia-sia, Naruto yang sangat besar membuat mereka tidak lagi kuat menopangnya. Tapi untungnya, tak lama setelah itu, Naruto langsung sadar kembali.

"Haa.. a-aku dimana?", seru Naruto masih setegah melantur.

"Hah! ini rumahmu! Baguslah, kau sudah sadar ya bodoh?", jawab Ino dengan nada yang masih kesal.

"Bo-bodoh! Apa kau bilang! Kau tuh yang bodoh! Baka!", lanjut Naruto sambil menunjukkan jari nya ke Ino sambil berteriak.

"Hey! Kau tuh yang bodoh! Bisa-bisanya mabuk di saat kerja! Menyusahkan kami saja!"

"He? Mabuk? Aku mabuk?", tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Heeee? Dasar benar-benar bodoh! Jangan bilang kau salah minum? Hah! sangat lucu", teriak Ino sambil tertawa aneh.

"Oh.. benar! Aku salah minum ya.. eh! Atau ada yang sengaja memberikan bubuk mabuk ke minumanku!", lanjut Naruto mulai ngawur.

"Cih! Inilah manusia terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! Jelas-jelas tadi kau minum alkohol. Lagipula mana ada bubuk mabuk? Haha!", seru Ino sambil tertawa meledek Naruto yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau lah yang bodoh! Baka! Grr!", geram Naruto.

"Ahhh! Sudah hentikaaaannn!", teriak Sakura dengan suara yang amat kencang sampai-sampai menggema(?) sambil meninju tembok disebelahnya.

*glek* _astaga… kekuatanya…, _ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"…", Sasuke pun dibuatnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Sa-sakura… kurasa.. kau terlalu berlebihan…?", seru Ino dengan nada yang sedikit lebih halus(?)

"Ih! Kalian lah yang berlebihan! Memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting! Ino! Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 tau! Ayo pulang!", tegas Sakura sambil berlalu pergi keluar.

"Ah! I-iya!", jawab Ino sambil membuntuti Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan di rumah naruto…

"Naruto…"

"Ha…?", jawab Naruto yang masih menatap tembok yang hancur akibat pukulan maut Sakura.

"Jadi… dia yang meyeramkan itu…?", lanjut Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hm! Ya dia… itulah orangnya Sasuke…", jawab Naruto dengan nada yang datar.

"Hmph… sulit dipercaya…", lanjut Sasuke sambil sedikit terseyum kecil.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Apa yang lucu?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya… unik. Yasudah aku duluan", jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"He..hey! Bagaimana dengan temboknya?"

"Biarkan saja. Kita bereskan besok"

"Ya sudah deh", lanjut Naruto sambil berlalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Pagi Ino!", seru Sakura kepada Ino yang masih tergeletak di kasurnya.

"hm…pa…gi…", jawab Ino yang masih mengantuk.

"Ayo bangun! Hari ini kan ada pertandingan basket! Jangan bermalas-malasan seperti itu dong!"

"Apa? Sekarang?", teriak Ino kaget.

"Ya sekarang… maka itu cepatlah bersiap-siap"

"Okeee!", seru Ino dengan semangatnya.

Lapangan Konoha, 08.30 pagi.

"Haiiii! Ohayouuu!", seru Ino girang kepada teman-teman se-timnya yang akan bertanding hari ini.

"Pagi Ino! Tumben telat, biasanya kan kau yang datang paling pagi", sapa Tenten.

"Yah kalian tidak bilang kalau waktunya dipercepat sehari…!"

"Oh maaf Ino… Ka-kami juga baru diberitahu pelatih Shizune kalau waktunya dipercepat…", jawab Hinata dengan wajah polos tak berdosa(?)

"Oh begitu. Yasudah tak apa kok Hina. Jangan membuatku sedih dong karena melihat tampang bersalahmu itu", seru Ino sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ih dasar Ino. Kalau begitu, apa kalian sudah latihan? Lawan kali ini cukup kuat lho", tanya Tenten kepada Ino dan Sakura.

"Tenang saja! Tanpa latihan juga kita pasti menang! Kan ada Sakura", lanjut Ino sambil merangkul Sakura yang lagi-lagi sedang melamun.

"Sakura kenapa?", tanya Tenten kepada Ino.

"Entahlah.. Sakura?"

"Ah! Iya? Ada apa?", jawab Sakura yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kamu melamun?"

"Oh tidak. Aku hanya kangen lapangan ini. Ah! Yasudah ayo kita pemanasan dulu!", seru Sakura mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya sambil hendak berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk pemanasan.

"Sakura…"

"Hm? Ada apa?", balas Sakura.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan dipendam ya. Ceritakanlah kepada kita. Mungkin kita bisa bantu", seru Ino sedikit khawatir terhadap temannya ini yang lama-lama semakin sering melamun.

"Ah.. iya Ino. Terima kasih", jawabnya sambil tesenyum.

Pemanasan pun dilakukan selama 30 menit sambil menunggu lawan mainnya yang belum datang. Sampai akhirnya waktu 30 menit itu berlalu dan para lawan pemain datang, mereka segera menghentikan pemanasannya dan segera bersiap untuk bertanding.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Sekarang saatnya untuk mempertaruhkan nama baik sekolah kita! Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian!", seru Tenten kepada teman-temannya sebagai ketua tim basket Ginha.

Tim Ginha : "Yosh!"

"Lawan kita yang sekarang sepertinya cukup kuat ya", lanjut Sakura.

"Kau tau darimana Sakura?"

"Belum lama ini aku mengamati skill-skill lawan yang akan bertanding dengan kita. Salah satunya ya Tim dari desa Suna ini. Mereka kuat-kuat", seru Sakura sambil melirik anggota tim desa Suna yang sedang bersiap untuk tanding.

"Memang mereka kuat", sahut Temari yang tiba-tiba ikutan _nimbrung._

"Lho! Temari! Kau datang darimana?", tanya Ino dengan kagetnya mengetahui kalau Temari muncul disebelahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hihi. Aku daritadi disini kok. Kalian nya saja yang tidak sadar", jawab Temari sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kebetulan! Temari! Kau mantan desa Suna kan?"

"Sampai sekarang juga masih. Memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau mengorek informasi tentang lawan mainmu itu ya?", tanya Temari sembari berbisik.

"Hm… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengetahui sedikit saja informasi tentang cara bermain mereka. Kalau kau perbolehkan…", jawab Sakura sedikit tak enak hati.

"Cara bagus. Boleh kan Temari? Kami kan sekarang teman…", sahut Ino membujuk Temari.

"Gommen. Walaupun kalian memang temanku. Tetapi kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Itu sama saja berbuat curang kan…", jawab Temari seakan menolak.

"Heee? Kan kami hanya ingin mengetahui sedikit saja informasi tentang mereka… Kumohon… boleh ya?", paksa Ino dengan muka _sok innocent_ nya.

"IIE!", bentak Temari sambil melengoskan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Ino, kalau terus-terusan seperti ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik, ayo kita persiapkan diri. Pertandingan dimulai 5 menit lagi tuh", lanjut Sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

Lalu Sakura dan Ino pun segera pergi menuju lapangan. Disana banyak sekali yang ikut menyaksikan pertandingan basket mereka. Dan terlihat banyak sekali orang tua pemain yang ikut menonton, salah satunya keluarga Yamanaka. Namun, Sakura terlihat amat sedih karena ketidakhadiran kedua orangtua nya. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu melamun belakangan ini, dia merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Apakah pertandingan basket kali ini akan dimenangkan oleh SMA Ginha, atau sebaliknya? Dan apa maksud dari Sasuke yang selalu terlihat sedang mengamati Sakura? Ingin tau lebih lanjut? Hubungi…eh! maksud saya terus ikuti kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa~ *maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata dan alur yang sedikit aneh._. See you in the next chapter! Ditunggu review nya ya^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! Gommen ne kalo update nya lama^^" **

**Dan Inilah Chapter 4 nya yang dibuat dengan singkat._.v**

**Selamat membaca \^^**

**Sumarry : Sakura, Ino dan teman-teman asramanya sedang menghabiskan liburannya diluar asrama. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak keluar asrama. Dan fanfic ini pun dibuat untuk menceritakan liburan mereka yang mengubah kehidupan mereka dan memberikan pengalaman yang amat berharga bagi mereka.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**No Warning :p**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Holiday Make It Happen"**_

Lalu Sakura dan Ino pun segera pergi menuju lapangan. Disana banyak sekali yang ikut menyaksikan pertandingan basket mereka. Dan terlihat banyak sekali orang tua pemain yang ikut menonton, salah satunya keluarga Yamanaka. Namun, Sakura terlihat amat sedih karena ketidakhadiran kedua orangtua nya. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu melamun belakangan ini, dia merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Kedua tim terlihat begitu serius karena kedudukan seri. Kedua tim bermain seimbang. Sorak-sorai penonton pun begitu hebat. Termasuk keluarga Yamanaka yang amat heboh. Sampai-sampai membuat para pejalan kaki penasaran dan ikut meramaikan suasana. Tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berada diluar jam kerja sambilannya.

"Oi Sasuke tunggu!", panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke yang selalu berjalan duluan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?", jawab Sasuke seraya menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menoleh mengarah ke lapangan Konoha.

"Itu lihat! Itu mereka kan? Tak kusangka mereka pemain basket!", seru Naruto dengan wajah yang terkagum-kagum.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka pemain bermain basket?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada dan wajah yang terlihat tidak tertarik sedikit pun.

"Yaampun! Jangan bilang kau tidak tau tentang gosipnya ya Sasuke?", tanya Naruto balik dengan tatapan wajah yang terlihat amat kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Gosip apa lagi? dasar tante-tante! Kerjaanmu ngegosip terus"

"Ih enak saja kau! bukan begitu! Gosip alias berita ini kan sudah sampai ke sekolah kita! Kalau pemain basket SMA Ginha sangat hebat! Sugoi!", teriak Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Cih! Ternyata hanya itu. Yasudah ayo!", seru Sasuke sambil bertekad untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun… Naruto menghilang.

Dari dalam lapangan, tepatnya di tempat duduk penonton paling belakang disebelah pojok kiri.

"Oi Sasuke! Sini!", panggil Naruto seraya berteriak dari salah satu kursi penonton.

*Glek* _Cepat sekali…._

Kemudian dengan terpaksa, Sasuke ikut menyaksikan pertandingan basket tersebut. Naruto terlihat amat bersemangat saat menonton pertandingan tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke… pastinya anda tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

Dan kita kembali ke pertandingan. Sakura sangat khawatir dengan kondisi tim nya saat ini. Baru pertama kalinya Sakura merasa se khawatir ini, karena lawannya kali ini adalah tim basket dari SMA Sunagakure yang amat hebat. SMA Suna ini adalah lawan terakhir untuk menentukan mereka lanjut atau tidaknya ke tingkat Nasional. Selanjutnya nanti di tingkat Nasional, mereka akan bertanding dengan SMA khusus lelaki, namun masih belum diperkirakan lawannya dari SMA mana. Maka dari itu, inilah saat mereka untuk berjuang mati-matian memperebutkan kemenangan atas Suna agar dapat lanjut ke tingkat Nasional.

Sakura pun merasa sangat susah untuk meraih kemenangan. Namun untungnya, teman-teman tim Ginha selalu mendukungnya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun dapat mengatasi SMA Suna dan meraih kemenangan.

Pendukung SMA Ginha sangat gembira, begitu juga dengan para murid SMA Ginha yang ikut menonton, juga keluarga pemain seperti keluarga Yamanaka. Akhir permainannya sangat hebat, dengan Sakura yang mencetak angka amat tinggi melalui dunk nya. Naruto pun terlihat sangat terpukau dengan permainan Sakura serta yang lainnya. Dan Sasuke pun tanpa diduga juga ikut terlihat kaget dan terpukau sampai-sampai merekam aksi dunk nya Sakura! Memang pertandingan yang amat hebat.

Di ruang ganti.

"Kita menang! Yes!", teriak Ino dengan girangnya.

"Iya, syukurlah… ini semua berkat kerjasama keras tim kita. Saya sebagai ketua sangat bangga", seru Tenten sembari tersenyum manis didepan tim nya yang terduduk lemas karena kecapekan.

"Tenten benar sekali. Tapi, sebagian besar juga karena Sakura ya. Dia kan yang paling berjuang dan mencetak skor terbanyak untuk tim kita", lanjut Ino.

"Tidak Ino. Walaupun dapat mudah mencetak skor banyak, namun tanpa teman se-tim yang membantu mengoper bola dengan baik… Kemenangan takkan diraih", lanjut Sakura dengan bijaknya.

"Tepat sekali", seru Tenten sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sementara itu…

"Sasuke! Hebat sekali ya! Apalagi si ketua osis berambut pink itu! hebatttt!", teriak Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn", ucap Sasuke singkat sambil terus menatap lekat handphone nya.

"Oiy oiy! Liat apa sih? Sepertinya daritadi kau serius sekali? Lihat donggg", seru Naruto sambil memaksa Sasuke untuk menunjukkan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Berisik!"

"Ih! Dasar pelittt! Huh! Kalau kau berani bertanya-tanya tentang basket lagi…. takkan kutanggapi!", teriak Naruto sambil melengoskan kepalanya.

"He? Eh… serius?", tanya Sasuke terlihat cemas.

"Huh!", ambek Naruto sambil tetap tidak mau memandang Sasuke.

"Cih! Curang kau! Yasudah ini", seru Sasuke terpaksa sambil menyodorkan handphone nya yang kemudian diambil oleh Naruto dengan cepatnya.

"HAH? ini kan…! Aksi dunk si rambut pink tadi! Direkam?", seru Naruto kaget dengan mata terbelalak besar tidak percaya.

"Hm", jawab Sasuke singkat dengan sikapnya yang tetap dan selalu…STAY COOL.

"Waaa! Jangan-jangan kau…. Jatuh cinta sama si rambut pink?"

"Hey! Bukan! Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Itu kan demi tim kita!", bantah Sasuke sambil memasang muka horror nya yang layaknya akan membunuh si Naruto saat itu juga.

"Heh? Tim kita? Ada apa dengan tim kita?", tanya Naruto dengan muka yang amat polos yang amat dibenci Sasuke.

"Tim basket kita akan melawan tim Ginha di tingkat kejuaraan Nasional nanti, BODOH!", teriak Sasuke amat kesal dengan kebodohan Naruto yang melebihi KKM sampai ingin mencekiknya.

"He? Serius? Kok aku gak tau ya?", tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang sekarang melebihi polos… kalian tau artinya kan…

"Kau iniii! Padahal 3 hari yang lalu sudah diumumkan masih saja tak tau? Memang manusia yang benar-benar bodoh!", geram Sasuke sambil kembali mengambil handphone nya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto…

"Kapan… kok gak ingat? Hah? hah?", ucap Naruto sendirian sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan wajah yang melebihi polos…

Sedangkan di kamar Ino dan Sakura…

"Apa? SMA Bonha? Serius? Kok bisa?", teriak Ino kaget ditelepon sampai terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa Ino?", tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat amat bingung dan penasaran.

"Baik baik! Oke", seru Ino menutup telepon dari temannya Tenten.

"Ino! Ada apa?"

"Sakura! Lawan kita di tingkat nasional nanti adalah SMA Bonha!", teriak Ino sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Hah? kok bisa? Seharusnya kan kita melawan tim dari desa petir! Menurut perkiraanku sih…"

"Katanya, Tim dari desa petir mengundurkan diri karena suatu hal", jawab Ino singkat.

"Tapi seharusnya dengan begitu kita dinyatakan menang dong!"

"Tidak Sakura. Kau ingat tidak peraturannya? Tidak boleh ada yang mengundurkan diri, apabila ada… tim lawan akan digantikan dengan tim yang menang sebelumnya saat melawan tim yang mengundurkan diri itu", lanjut Ino menjelaskan.

"Oh iya… akan susah dong. SMA Bonha dikenal hebat soalnya"

"Hebat? Tapi kenapa waktu itu kalah?", tanya Ino.

"Karena ketidakhadiran sang ketua", jawab Sakura singkat.

"Siapa ketuanya? Pasti dia yang ter-jago ya?", seru Ino ingin tau.

"Hyuuga Neji. Ya, jago sekali! Tapi sayangnya, hanya Neji dan Shika yang kutahui informasinya. Yang lain tidak, malahan aku tak tau siapa lagi anggota tim nya", jawab Sakura dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Wah sayang sekali! Sepertinya kita harus berlatih keras ya sekarang! 2 minggu lagi lho!"

"Ya kutau", jawab Sakura.

"SAKURA! ADA TAMU UNTUKMU!", teriak Ibu Ino dari lantai bawah.

"Hah? tamu? Ah baiklah, aku turun dulu ya Ino!", seru Sakura sambil berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Yap!"

Sakura pun segera berlari cepat ke lantai bawah dengan perasaan yang sangat penasaran. Dan ternyata, kedua orangtua Sakura lah yang datang.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Inilah chapter 4 nya! Semoga kalian suka ya, dan mohon bimbingannya T^T **

**Review nya ditunggu,hehe. Hope you like it, like or dislike please review^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moshi-moshi minna-san! I'm back!**

**Gommen kalau update nya lama-A- soalnya sekarang saya sudah mulai sekolah lagi._.v Ok! Kita langsung saja ke ceritanya ya! Hope you like it^^**

**Sumarry : Sakura, Ino dan teman-teman asramanya sedang menghabiskan liburannya diluar asrama. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak keluar asrama. Dan fanfic ini pun dibuat untuk menceritakan liburan mereka yang mengubah kehidupan mereka dan memberikan pengalaman yang amat berharga bagi mereka.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**No Warning :p**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto.**

"_**Holiday Make It Happen"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura pun segera berlari cepat ke lantai bawah dengan perasaan yang sangat penasaran. Dan ternyata, kedua orangtua Sakura lah yang datang. Mereka berniat menjemput Sakura pulang. Saking kaget dan tidak percaya nya, Sakura pun langsung menangis di pelukan ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan, juga ayahnya.

Sakura : "Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu biar aku bisa bersiap-siap?," tanya Sakura sambil mengusap airmatanya karena sangat senang.

Ibu Sakura : "Maaf Sakura, karena jadwal pesawat yang tidak tentu, ibu dan ayah jadi tidak dapat memastikan kapan akan tiba dan memberitahumu," jawab Ibu Sakura sambil mengusap kepala anak tunggal nya itu.

Ayah Sakura : "Benar Sakura, maaf ya," lanjut Ayahnya.

Sakura : "Iya tak apa!," seru Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya itu.

Akhirnya, malam itu juga Sakura segera membereskan perlengkapannya dan pamit kepada keluarga Yamanaka. Dan dengan segera pergi ke rumah yang amat ia rindukan selama ini bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Dan kemudian saat dirumah, ayahnya menceritakan segala kegiatannya di luar desa, Sakura pun mendengarkannya dengan amat senang layaknya anak kecil yang sedang dibacakan dongeng oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya menyiapkan makanan dan susu hangat untuk mereka berdua, sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga harmonis. Dan setelah lama berbincang-bincang, ibu dan ayah Sakura pun berniat untuk memberitahukan Sakura satu hal yang amat penting. Salah satu alasan dari kepulangan mereka.

Ibu Sakura : "Sakura… ibu dan ayah ingin memberitahumu satu hal yang amat penting demi kehidupan kita mendatang. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau ini menyangkut erat tentangmu?," ucap Ibu Sakura dengan wajah sedikit 'tidak enak'.

Sakura : "Hm? Tentu saja. Sakura akan mendengarkan," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ayah Sakura : "Tapi Sakura janji tidak marah ya?," lanjut ayahnya khawatir.

Sakura : "Iya! Apapun yang ibu dan ayah tentukan pasti akan Sakura setujui! Sebagai hadiah kedatangan ayah dan ibu!," seru Sakura dengan ekspresi senang yang jauh dari perkiraan orangtuanya.

Ibu Sakura : "Baiklah. Sakura… kamu akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan Uchihacorp," lanjut Ibu Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat amat tegas.

Ayah Sakura : "Iya, berhubung perusahaan kita belakangan ini agak menurun, kami mau menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Corp yang amat kaya untuk bekerjasama membangun Haruno Corp kembali kalau bisa jauh lebih berkembang. Kau tidak keberatan kan Sakura?," tanya ayahnya.

Sakura : "... kalian serius? …," tanya Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

Ibu Sakura : "Iya Sakura, berhubung anak mereka seumuran denganmu dan terlihat pintar juga tampan, ayah dan ibu ingin menjodohkannya denganmu," lanjut ibunya dengan ekspresi tenang.

Sakura : "Ta….tapi kan Sakura…," belum selesai Sakura berbicara, ayahnya sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

Ayah Sakura : "Sakura masih kecil? Siapa bilang kami akan menikahkanmu langsung? Kami hanya ingin menjodohkan kalian, sebagai pacar terlebih dulu," lanjut ayahnya.

Sakura : "…," Sakura pun saking kagetnya tidak lagi dapat berkata-kata.

Ibu Sakura : "Kamu tidak keberatan kan Sakura? Tadi kan kamu sudah bilang akan menyutujuinya," tanya ibunya sedikit khawatir.

_Bagaimana ini? Masa iya aku setuju mau dijodohkan? Uchiha? Kenal juga tidak! Aku harus menolak. Tapi… aku tidak mau melihat ayah dan ibu terlihat sedih dan kecewa… tapi aku juga tidak mau! Tapi… tadi aku secara tidak pasti sudah menyetujui dan ini demi orangtuaku juga… baiklah tak apa, mungkin ini hanya sekedar berpacaran dan tak lebih dari itu… Baiklah…, _pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Ibu Sakura : "Jadi bagaimana Sakura?," tanya ibunya terlihat cemas.

Sakura : "Baiklah tak apa! Demi ayah dan ibu aku akan berbuat apapun!," lanjut Sakura terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Ayah Sakura : "Kamu serius Sakura?," tanya nya dengan kaget sampai terharu.

Sakura : "Ya! Sakura serius ayah," jawab Sakura tersenyum palsu.

Ayah Sakura : "Terima kasih Sakura! Ayo sini kemari," lanjut ayahnya senang sampai memeluk erat anak tunggalnya tersebut.

Mereka bertiga pun berpelukan erat. Kedua orangtua Sakura terlihat amat senang ketika tau anaknya menyetujui hal tersebut karena berniat untuk membantu mereka. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ibu Sakura berniat memperlihatkan foto dari lelaki yang akan dijodohkan ke anak nya itu. Sakura pun mau tak mau harus melihatnya walau sedikit takut kalau-kalau lelaki itu bukan tipenya. Dan sebelum diperlihatkan fotonya, ibunya akan memberitahu terlebih dahulu nama anak itu.

Sakura : "Jadi… siapa namanya bu?," tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ibu : "Dia tampan lho Sakura, namanya Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Ibunya.

Sakura : "Uchiha… Sasuke? Sepertinya pernah dengar…," lanjut Sakura yang ternyata sudah lupa dengan teman si penjaga karcis beberapa hari lalu yang ia taksir.

Ibu Sakura : "Iya. Ini ibu perlihatkan fotonya"

Sakura : "Ya, mana bu?"

Ibu Sakura : "Nah ini dia! Tampan kan Sakura? Katanya dia juga pintar sekali lho! Seperti lelaki idamannn," seru ibunya mulai berlebihan.

Sakura : "I….I….INI?," seru Sakura keget sekaget kagetnya.

Ayah Sakura : "Ada apa Sakura? Kau sudah mengenalnya?," tanya ayahnya menjadi penasaran.

Sakura : "Ah! Ti-tidak yah… mi-mirip temanku… tapi ternyata bukan… hehe. Um.. aku ke kamar duluan ya, Sakura capek. Sampai besok," lanjut Sakura sambil segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Sakura pun teramat kaget setelah melihat wajah lelaki yang tak lama ini pernah ia temui dan bahkan ia taksir! Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura pun langsung bergegas mengambil handphone nya dan menelepon teman baiknya, Ino.

Sakura : "Ino! Ada suatu hal yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu!," teriak Sakura kepada temannya melalui handphone.

Ino : "Hah? bicaranya pelan sedikit dong! Sakit ini telingaku"

Sakura : "Ah maaf! Saking kagetnya… AKU DALAM KEADAAN GAWATTT," teriak Sakura kembali dengan teriakan yang jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Ino : "Geez! Ada apa sih? Sudah cepat katakan saja!," bentak Ino dengan sedikit kesal.

Sakura : "A-aku… Akan dijodohkan!"

Ino : "Apa? Hanya itu? kukira apa", lanjut Ino dengan reaksi yang diluar dugaan… (tidak kaget)

Sakura : "Hanya? Ini masalah besarrr"

Ino : "Aku tau itu sulit untukmu, tapi jalankan sajalah… aku pun juga pernah dijodohkan dengan lelaki tak kukenal sepertimu"

Sakura : "Masalahnya aku kenal dia, Ino!"

Ino : "Heh? Si Lee? Geez Sakura jangaaaann!," seru Ino salah paham.

Sakura : "Bukan! Lelaki penjaga karcis ituuu!," bantah Sakura.

Ino : "APA? Yang mabuk itu? Oh my god! Noo! Sakura! Kau harus segera menolakkk!," teriak Ino semakin salah paham.

Sakura : "Bukan! Yang satu lagi yang tampan!"

Ino : "Yang tampan? Maksudmu yang seram itu?"

Sakura : "Eh? Ah! I-iya seram…," lanjut Sakura tak sengaja keceplosan mengakui kalau dia suka dengan Sasuke.

Ino : "Fufufu… Jadi… kau suka dengannya? Bagus dong! Seharusnya kau senang Sakuraaa~," lanjut Ino sambil menggoda-goda Sakura.

Sakura : "Ah bukan! A-ano….," jawab Sakura terbata-bata dengan wajah merah padam.

Ino : "Dasar! Kenapa kau malah terlihat gawat begitu sih? Bukannya senang! Ini kesempatanmu! Ayo, Ganbatte," seru Ino menyamangati sahabatnya, Sakura.

Sakura : "Um… Arigatou Ino… Yasudah kalau begitu sudah dulu ya! Oyasumi"

Ino : "Hm! Oyasumi"

Hati Sakura pun kini sedikit lega karena sudah memberitahukannya kepada sahabatnya Ino dan Ino pun mendukungnya. Dia malah menjadi semakin tak sabar untuk dapat bertemu Sasuke sebagai pasangannya dan menjadi sering mengkhayal kan kisah perjodohan romantik nya dengan Sasuke. Namun ketika hari itu tiba, hari dimana keluarga Haruno akan berkumpul dengan keluarga Uchiha, Sakura malah menjadi amat tegang sampai tidak mau ikut makan malam bersama.

Ibu Sakura : "Sakura! Ini pertemuan penting! Kamu kan sudah setuju. Ayolah Sakura," paksa Ibu Sakura kepada anak nya yang mengunci diri sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Sakura : "Tapi Sakura takut bu…," jawab Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

Ibu Sakura : "Tak apa Sakura, kamu pasti bisa. Ayo"

Sakura : "Tidak. Diundur saja bu…"

Ibu Sakura : "….."

5 menit kemudian…

Sakura : "Ibu?", lanjut Sakura kebingungan karena ibunya yang tidak lagi memaksanya untuk keluar selama 5 menit.

.

.

.

Ibu Sakura : "SAKURA ADA TELEPON DARI INO!", teriak Ibunya dari lantai bawah.

Sakura : "Ino? AH BAIK BU TUNGGU!", jawab Sakura sambil berlari secepat kilat ke lantai bawah.

Sakura : "Ino? Ada apa?"

Ino : "Sakura! Kamu tak mau menemuinya? Inikan kesempatanmu!," bentak Ino dari telepon.

Sakura : "Kau tau dari si- (melirikkan mata kearah ibunya) Hm… iya, aku takut Ino!," balas Sakura.

Ino : "Takut? Sejak kapan kau takut seseorang kecuali orangtuamu dan Tuhan? Kamu Sakura bukan sih? Temanku si ketua Osis hebat itu bukan…? Kalau _chicken _begini sih kurasa bukan…," lanjut Ino menyadarkan Sakura.

Sakura : "Hm… Ino…"

Ino : "Iya?", jawab Ino bingung.

Sakura : "Ino… TERIMA KASIH! Benar! Aku kan Sakura Haruno si pemberani! Mana mungkin aku takut dengan hal sesepele ini! Oke aku pergi! Bye," teriak Sakura kembali bersemangat dan segera mematikan handphone nya.

Sakura pun kembali pede dan semangat untuk menemui keluarga Uchiha, Namun…. Beberapa saat setelah melihat wajah keluarga Uchiha terpampang jelas dimatanya saat itu, secara reflek dia muntah di restoran mewah milik Uchiha dan seketika itu juga, pandangan semua orang disana menoleh kepadanya.

10 menit kemudian…

Sakura : "U..um… ha..hai…," seru Sakura gugup saat kembali dari toilet untuk membersihkan bekas muntahannya.

Ibu Sasuke : "Ah.. haiii," balas Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang ramah yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian memalukan Sakura tadi. "Ayo duduk"

Sakura : "Ah.. i..iya," jawab Sakura semakin gugup ketika tau tempat duduknya bersebelahan persis dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi : "Jadi… Kamu Sakura?," tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya ketika mengamati Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

Sakura : "I…iya"

Itachi : "Hm! Manis! Hehe, beruntung kau Sasuke!," seru Itachi sambil memukul-mukul punggung adiknya itu.

Sasuke : "Apa sih…," jawab Sasuke malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ayah Sakura : "Ahaha, Sakura memang manis, dari dia kecil dia sudah sering dipuji anak yang manis. Dia juga pintar dan sangat bersemangat. Hehe," lanjut ayah Sakura membangga-bangga kan anak nya.

_Ih, ayah bikin malu saja… seperti Ingin mencari perhatian sekali, _Ucap Sakura dalam hati merasa malu terhadap tindakan ayahnya itu.

Itachi : "Haha iyaya. Sasuke juga… banyak sekali yang bilang dia tampan dan keren juga pintar, jadi minder… haha"

Ayah Sasuke : "Itachi… sudah. Kita lanjut saja ke inti pembicaraan nya. Sakura? Kamu serius menyetujui perjodohan ini?," lanjut ayah Sasuke dengan mimik muka yang amat serius.

Sakura : "Ah.. I-iya…," jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Ayah Sasuke : "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke : "Terserah," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Itachi : "Dia setuju kok yah, kemarin saja dia bilang kepadaku kalau dia setuju….," ucap Itachi menggoda adiknya sambil merangkulnya.

Sasuke : "Apa sih kak….," lanjut Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kakak nya yang suka menggoda itu.

Ayah Sasuke : "Itachi sudahlah. Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kau Sakura akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke demi kerjasama perusahaan Uchiha&Haruno"

Pertemuan pun berjalan baik. Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura 'sah' dijodohkan. Hati Sakura sangat berdebar-debar, karena inilah kali pertamanya dijodohkan dan bahkan berpacaran. Namun Sasuke biasa saja, dia terlihat seperti tidak menganggap perjodohan ini sama sekali. Tapi siapa sangka, dibalik sifat 'cool' nya itu, dia sepertinya juga telah menyimpan sedikit rasa kepada Sakura.

**Nee~ Jadi, itulah chapter 5 nya^^ semoga kalian suka&mohon bantuannya (: sebelumnya, terima kasih buat yg udah review&comment ya! Arigatou and see you in the next chapter~**


End file.
